Tivoli
by fixusi
Summary: Olin jo puoliksi ulkona kaikesta kun näin Deanin kumartuvan ylleni. Huoli paistoi hänen silmistään. "Sammy.. Sammy, oletko kunnossa? Vastaa minulle!" Dean yritti. Olin kuitenkin jo melkein tajuton, joten ainoa ääni joka irtosi huuliltani oli: "D'n..." Teen!chesters! Hurt!Sam
1. Treffit

**Okei, täs tää "oneshotti" jota lupailin! mut tästä tuli vähän pidempi ku oli ensin tarkotus että laitan tän kahessa osassa. :D Ja koska olen totaalisen ilkeä henkilö, Sam kärsii, enemmän tai vähemmän. ^^**

**Tää on teen!chesters, koska se on yks mun suosikkijutuista.  
Sam 13v, Dean 17v**

**Varotuksia: muutama kirosana, h/c  
Ikäraja: T, varmuuden vuoksi**

**oO::Oo**

Oli halloween-ilta ja istuin motellihuoneen sohvalla. Isä oli lähtenyt keikalle kolme päivää sitten, ja aikoi olla poissa vielä muutaman viikon. Dean oli viettänyt kylpyhuoneessa viimeisen puoli tuntia. En tiedä mitä hän teki siellä, mutta suihkussa hän ei ainakaan ollut.

Niinpä minä vain istuin ja odotin. Deanilla oli treffit koulun hyvännäköisimmän tytön kanssa, joka sattui olemaan myös cheerleader-joukkueen kapteeni. Se tarkoitti, että hänellä oli hyvä kroppa ja täydelliset tissit, kuten Dean sen minulle perusteli.

Mutta koska isä oli poissa ja vähintään kolmen tunnin ajomatkan päässä, oli Deanilla ollut kaksi vaihtoehtoa. Joko hän jäisi pois treffeiltä ollakseen minun vahtinani, tai ottaisi minut mukaan. Sillä Deanin tuntien hän ei jättäisi minua yksinään koko illaksi, ja mahdollisesti koko yöksi. Dean ei ikinä jättänyt treffejä väliin. Joten minun piti lähteä hänen mukaansa.

Älkää ymmärtäkö väärin. He menisivät tivoliin, siellä järjestettäisiin ilotulitus ja kaikki muutkin olisivat siellä, ja se olisi hauskaa. Mutta kaikki muutkin olisivat siellä. Eli minun ikäiseni, minua vanhemmat, minua nuoremmat, aikuiset, lapset. Kaikki. Muut eivät minua huolettaneet. Mutta Billykin olisi siellä.

En pelännyt Billyä. Hän oli iso ja lihava, tyhmä kuin saapas ja ruma kuin aasinperse (kuten Dean sanoo). Mutta ilkeä hän oli, ja vahva. Hänen oikea koukkunsa sattui, ja lenkkarit hänen jaloissaan sattuivat. Hänen kyynerpäänsä sattuivat. Billyssä ei muuta ruumiinosaa ollut kuin maha, joka ei olisi satuttanut vastaantulevaa ihmistä.

Ja koska minä olin luokan uusin, lyhyin ja fiksun (kyllä. Luokkalaiseni olivat tyhmiä. Opettajakin myönsi sen, että olen fiksumpi kuin muut), joten tottakai Billy valitsi minut uhrikseen. Olisin voinut taistella takaisin, olihan minut koulutettu tappamaan paljon vaarallisempia olentoja kuin ylensyönyt poika, mutta en halunnut olla se friikki joka humautti pahiksen silmän mustaksi. Olin mieluummin se uhri, jolle naurettiin, kuin se joka asetettiin parrasvaloihin. Siinä me olimme isoveljeni kanssa erilaisia. Jos joku löi Deania, Dean löi kaksi kertaa takaisin.

Pian Dean astui ulos vessasta, eikä mielestäni näyttänyt yhtään erilaiselta kuin sinne mennessään.

Naurahdin Deanille. Haistoin isän partaveden kauas. Dean oli todellakin laittautunut.  
"Kiva haju. Mitä teit siellä niin kauan?" kysyi. Dean mulkaisi minuun ja virnisti.  
"Voit miettiä sitä. Oletko valmis lähtemään?"  
"Kai minä olen. Voin kyllä jäädä motellillekin! Lupaan olla kiltisti, Dean. En ole enää pikkuvauva", selitin. En todellakaan ollut innoissani Billyn näkemisestä.

"Sam, et ehkä ole pikkuvauva mutta olet minun pikkuveljeni, ja isä luottaa minuun. Jos jotakin tapahtuu kun olen poissa.. vaikkei se sitten olisikaan sinun vikasi! Mutta usko minua Sammy, ulkona on paljon enemmän pahiksia kuin ne joista sinä tiedät. Enkä puhu vain yliluonnollisista asioista. Mitä jos joku typerä varas tai joku sarjamurhaaja tulee tänne kun istut pöydässä tekemässä läksyjä?" Dean perusteli. Kohautin hartioitani.  
"Osaan käyttää asetta. Eikä se olisi ensimmäinen kerta kun joutuisin vastaamaan omasta turvallisuudestani! Muistatko sen jutun viime kuussa? Sen muodonmuuttajan?" kysyin, vaikka tiesin ettei Dean varmaan ikinä unohtaisi sitä.

Olimme Nevadassa jahtaamassa ovelaa muodonmuuttajaa. Isä ja Dean lähtivät ulos tappamaan sitä, sillä olimme viimeinkin paikallistaneet sen. Dean tuli yksin kotiin, ja päästin hänet sisälle. Yllätykseni oli ollut suuri, kun 'Dean' oli työntänyt minut seinää päin niin lujaa että seinään jäi jälkiä, ja heittänyt sen jälkeen minut lattialle. Olin saanut lievän aivotärähdyksen mutta pääsin livahtamaan 'Deanin' jalkojen ohi keittiöön. Sain kassistani hopeaveitsen ja iskin sen 'Deanin' rintaan. Sen jälkeen olin menettänyt tajuni keittiön lattialle. Herätessäni olin nähnyt ensimmäisenä oikean Deanin. Hyvin tehty, oli isäkin jälkeenpäin sanonut.

"Muistan sen, Sam, ja annan pääni pantiksi ettei se tapahdu uudelleen. Mutta se ei muuta sitä tosiasiaa, että olet tulossa mukaani", Dean sanoi ja veti takkinsa ylleen.  
"Okei. Mutta en halua olla tielläsi. Kun siellä on se tyttökin.." mutisin. Se oli viimeinen oljenkorteni. Mutta Dean vain tuhahti.  
"Et ole tiellä, ja sitäpaitsi Mattinkin pikkuveli tulee mukaan." Mahassani muljahti. Billyllä oli isoveli nimeltään Matthew. "Ja sillä tytölläkin on nimi, Jennifer", Dean jatkoi. Nielaisin ja nousin sohvalta hitaasti.  
"Mattin pikkuveljen nimi on Billy. Hän on rinnakkaisluokkalaisesi", Dean selosti. Katsoin ylöspäin isoveljeeni.  
"Tiedän sen, Dean. Me vain.." pysähdyin. En aikonut kertoa ongelmistani Deanille. Hän sai kuulla niistä jokaisessa kaupungissa, ja kun minulla oli jokin huonosti, niin oli Deanillakin. Halusin että hänellä olisi hauskaa edes jossakin kaupungissa.

Dean huomasi jättäneeni lauseeni kesken.  
"Jatka vain. Te vain mitä?" Tiesin että Dean ei antaisi olla ennenkuin kertoisin totuuden. Tai...

"Me vain emme tunne toisiamme niin hyvin. Onko hauskaa olla tuntemattoman pojan kanssa samassa porukassa?" valehtelin. Dean näytti uskovan sen, sillä hän sekoitti hiuksiani hieman veljelliseen tapaan. Hymyilin, vaikka mieleni teki kaikkea muuta paitsi hymyillä.  
"Te voitte tutustua. Kuulin että Billyllä on paljon kavereita", Dean ehdotti.  
_Ei ystäviä, vaan niitä jotka seuraavat häntä ettei heitä itseään kiusattaisi. Hänen "ystävänsä" ovat pelkureita, _ajattelin, mutten sanonut mitään. Lopulta kohautin olkapäitäni ja mutisin että voisimmeko jo mennä. Dean työnsi minut Impalan takapenkille ja istui itse ohjaamaan sitä.

oO::Oo

Kun pysähdyimme Mattin talon kohdalla poimimaan Matthewin ja Billyn, mielialani masentui edelleenkin. Laittoiko Dean minut oikeasti samaan autoon Billyn kanssa?

Billy näki minut jo kaukaa, ja hänen ilmeensä muuttui. Näin hänen silmistään että minun näkemiseni oli samalla huono että hyvä juttu. Huono, sillä hän vihasi minua, mutta hyvä, sillä nyt hänellä oli joku jota kiusata koko ilta.

Dean vilkaisi olkansa yli minuun, mutta vain nopeasti, sillä Jennifer oli jo kyydissä, ja tiesin Deanin keskittyvän häneen koko illan. Toivoin vain ettei Jennifer tulisi yöksi meidän motellihuoneeseemme. Se oli harvinaista, mutta jotkut tulivat. Niinä öinä minä otin sohvan kaiken varalta.

Billy avasi auton oven ja ahtautui keskipenkille viereeni. En katsonutkaan häneen, vaan käänsin katseeni ikkunasta ulos.  
"Hei", Billy sanoi minulle. Näin mitä hän yritti. Hän loi Deanille rehellisen vaikutelman jotta hän pääsisi mahdollisimman vähillä ongelmilla. Menin mukaan peliin. Käännyin Billyyn ja annoin hänelle pienen hymyn.  
"Hei. Olen Sam."  
"Minä olen Billy. Miten menee?"  
"Ihan hyvin", valehtelin. Mieleni teki lyödä Billyä. Hillitsin kuitenkin itseni ja huokaisin helpotuksesta kun viidentoista minuutin päästä olimme karnevaalialueella.

oO::Oo

Ensimmäinen tunti oli mukava. Ostimme kaikki hattarat ja söimme ne istuen ruohikolla. Dean ja Jennifer olivat omissa mailmoissaan.

Ymmärsin miksi Dean oli iskenyt silmänsä Jenniferiin. Jenniferillä oli kauniit kasvot, joilla ei ollut finnejä eikä mustapäitä. Hänen yllään oli tiukat farkut, toppi ja lyhythihainen neule. Jenniferin tummanruskeat hiukset kihartuivat hieman latvoista. Ja varmasti Deankin oli tyttöjen mielestä.. kiinnostava. Deanilla oli kuitenkin nahkatakki, auto ja kivat hiukset (tuota viimeistä en ole itse sanonut! Luokkalaiseni Anne sanoi kerran koulunjälkeen että Deanilla oli paljon hienommat hiukset kuin minulla. Hmm..). Ja kai nyt auto ja nahkatakki kiinnostavat tyttöjä. Ja Dean kuitenkin osasi käsitellä tyttöjä oikein. Hän tiesi mitä sanoa ja miten käyttäytyä.

Kuten sanoin, ensimmäinen tunti meni hyvin. Sitten minulle tuli pakottava tarve päästä vessaan. Se oli huonompi juttu, sillä kun ilmoitin meneväni vessaan, Billy sanoi tulevansa mukaan. Nielaisin ja nyökkäsin, sillä Dean katseli. Miten vaan.

Kävelimme pienen välimatkan päässä toisistamme vessoille, ja heti kun pääsimme nurkan taakse piiloon Billy tönäisi minut polvilleni maahan.  
"Ah! Varo nyt!" huudahdin Billylle ja nousin. Täällä ei ollut väliä annoinko Billylle mustan silmän. Kukaan ei ollut todistamassa.  
"Mitä? Alkaako pikku Winchester itkeä?" Billy kiusasi. Pyyhkäisin farkkujeni polvet puhtaiksi hiekasta, ja ajattelin oikeasti antaa Billylle opetuksen. Mutta toisaalta Matt olisi huomannut. Ja niin olisi Deankin. Ja koska kumpikaan ei tiennyt Billyn kiusaavan minua, he olisivat olettaneet minun antaneen hänelle turpaan huvin vuoksi. Joten laskin mielessäni kymmeneen.

"En itke. Anna minun olla", mutisin ja avasin vessan oven. Pujahdin sisälle ennenkuin Billy ehti tarttua minuun. Astuin ensimmäiseen koppiin ja lukitsin oven. Kuulin Billyn murahduksen ulkoa. Hoidin hommani nopeasti ja livahdin ulos kopista. Kun astuin ulos vessarakennuksesta törmäsin Billyyn.

"Kuka sinä luulet olevasi?" Billy kysyi tuimana. "Älä töni minua." Silmieni takana välähti. Billy oli kiusannut minua viimeiset kolme viikkoa. Halusin antaa vähän takaisin.

Tönäisin Billyä voimieni takaa ja tämä kaatui maahan. Hän oli selvästi hieman hämillään. Ehkei hän ollut ymmärtänyt että pieneenkin pakettiin voi mahtua paljon voimaa.

Billy nousi maasta vihaisena. Peräännyin vähän, mutta selkäni osui vessan seinään enkä päässyt enää kauemmas. Billy lähestyi minua ilkeä virne naamallaan. Kaduin samantien hänen tönäisemistään.

Billy tarttui minua takista ja repi ilmaan. Olin Billyä hieman lyhyempi, ja hän sai minut ilmaan miltei vaivatta. Huudahdin ja potkaisin Billyä jalkaan, ja Billy päästi minut vahingossa tippumaan. Putosin maahan ja juoksin takaisin Deanin, Mattin ja Jenniferin luokse. Billy seurasi muutaman metrin perässä.

"Hei. Missä viivyitte?" Matt kysyi. Kohautin hartioitani ja vilkaisin Billyyn.  
"Billyllä meni kauan vessassa. Hän pyysi minua odottamaan", sanoin. "Uskon, että hän pelkää pimeää", jatkoin nauraen, sillä pimeä oli jo laskeutunut. Näin silti Billyn lehahtavan punaiseksi. Dean nauroi ja läppäisi minua olkapäähän. Mattkin nauroi, samoin kuin Jennifer. Tunsin tyytyväisyyttä itseeni. Mutta tiesin ettei Billy jättänyt sitä siihen.

oO::Oo

Viimein nousimme nurmikolta ja Matt ilmoitti haluavansa mennä laitteisiin ajelemaan. Olin samaa mieltä. Miksi tulisimme tivoliin, jos vain istumme nurmikolla? Onneksi Dean ja Jennifer ilmoittivat suostuvansa.

Kiersimme ensin koko tivolin etsien lipunmyyntikojua. Katselin haltioituneena tivolia, sillä sellaista väriloistoa Winchesterit eivät nähneet usein. Sillä taivas oli tumma ja ilma mustaa, ja ilman valoa siellä ei olisi nähnyt mitään. Kuukin oli pilviverhon takana.

Mutta vaikka kaikki muu oli mustaa, huvilaitteiden valot loistivat kauas. Ihmisiä oli paljon ja nauru ja kiljunta kuuluivat joka suunnasta. Se oli rentouttavaa. Ja kun lopulta löysimme lippukioskin oli ilotulitukseen vain puoli tuntia, joka tarkoitti kellon olevan puoli kaksitoista. Mihin aika oli mennyt?

Dean osti minulle kuusi laitelippua, ja itselleen saman verran. Kaiken maksoi Texasilainen mies nimeltään Albert. Vaikkei tämä ollutkaan ensimmäinen kertani tivolissa, olin sitä mieltä että se oli tähänastisita kerroista paras.

**Kappale kaksi on kirjoitettu! H/C tulee siinä. :)**


	2. Ilotulitus

**Luku kaksi! nauttikaa :):) H/C tulee tässä kappaleessa!**

Jonotimme ensin Mineen. Se oli laite, joka pyöri ja pyöri, ja pyöri vielä vähän lisää. Se ei noussut eikä laskenut, mutta se _pyöri. _Kun astuimme ulos siitä, oli jokainen hieman huonovointinen. Jopa Dean näytti hieman vihreältä.

Sitten kävimme kummitustalossa joka säikäytti kaikki muut paitsi minut ja Deanin. No okei, saatoin pelästyä muutaman kerran, mutta nekin kerrat vain sen takia että ne jutut tulivat melkein sinua päin. Ja camoon, miksi näillä kummituksilla oli liinat? Oikeat kummitukset olivat paljon pelottavampia ilman liinoja. Luurankojen luut olivat päin prinkkalaa. Ihmissusi oli susi joka seisoi kahdella jalalla, riekaleinen vaate päällään. Okei, todellakin tylsää.

Menimme muutamaan härveliin samantien sen jälkeen. Vuoristorataan ja maailmanpyörään. Ja koska meitä oli pariton määrä, minä istuin yksin. Ja se sopi minulle. En tuntenut Mattia, Dean ja Jennifer halusivat olla kaksin ja Billyn kanssa en halunnut samaan vaunuun. Ja näin, ettei Billy halunnut lähellekään minua. Sopi minulle.

Sitten kello löi kaksitoista. Istuskelimme taas nurmikolla ja söimme popkornia, kun ensimmäinen raketti räjähti taivaalla. Se oli pyöreä, suuri ja punainen. Näin että jokainen katseli haltioituneena raketteja, jopa Billy näytti keskittyneen niihin. Otin tilaisuudesta vaarin ja poistuin ringistämme. Pidin heidän kanssaan olemisesta, mutta halusin nauttia ilotulitteista yksin.

Kävelin muutama sata meträ eteenpäin ja istahdin tyhjälle penkille, josta sattui näkemään hyvin taivaalle. Vedin polveni koukkuun eteeni ja keskityin raketteihin.

Sitten Billy istahti viereeni.  
"Hei luuseri. Meillä on hoitamattomia asioita", Billy sanoi ilkeästi. Huoahdin ja käänsin katseeni Billyyn.  
"Hei Billy-Boy, mene Mattin luo katselemaan raketteja ja anna minun olla rauhassa. Haluaisin nauttia näytöksestä", selitin. Billy rävähti nauramaan.  
"Haluaisin nauttia näytöksestä..!" Billy piipitti. "Just joo. Nouse!" hän huudahti ja nousi vetäen minutkin pystyyn. Horjahdin mutta pidin tasapainoni. Katsoin Billyyn vihaisena.  
"Älä yritä, Billy."  
"Hoo! Ja miksi en? Koska Sammy sanoo niin?" Billy sanoi ja nauroi. "Tai koska Dean-o tulee antamaan minulle selkäsaunan? Ei pelota!" Billy huusi ja tönäisi minut maahan. Taas. Aloin jo kyllästyä Billyn temppuihin.

Samassa en enää jaksanut välittää. Nousin pystyyn ja heitin nyrkkini kohti Billyn leukaa, osuen. Billyn pää notkahti taaksepäin mutta vain hetkeksi. Näin Billyn silmien takana muutoksen. Vihaisesta raivostuneeksi. Hän ei voinut enää kontrolloida itseään, tajusin sen salamannopeasti ennen ensimmäistä iskua poskeeni. Pääni lennähti sivulle kivun läpäistessä pääni. Uusi isku, toiselle puolelle päätäni. Maistoin veren suussani.

Ennenkuin ehdin reagoida edes ensimmäisiin lyönteihin tunsin Billyn työntävän minua kumaraan. Ja samassa hän sinkosi polvensa mahaani. Ilmat tyhjenivät keuhkoistani ja minä taivuin kaksin kerroin ilmaa haukkoen.

Billy potkaisi jalat altani ja kaaduin selälleni maahan. Puristin silmäni kiinni kivusta ja painoin mahaani käsilläni. Billy lähetti napakan potkun kylkeeni saaden jotakin risahtamaan. Käännyin huudahtaen toiselle kyljelleni. Uusi potku, tällä kertaa selkään. Selkäni jäykistyi kaarelle kivun ponnistaessa selkääni ylös.

Avasin silmäni ja käännyin selälleni uudelleen. Kyynel karkasi toisesta silmäkulmastani tahtomattani. Juuri kun Billy kohotti kenkänsä, ja näin sen naamani yllä, kuulin tutun huudon.  
"Hei! Mitä sinä teet?!" Se oli Dean. Huokaisin helpotuksesta kun näin Billyn saappaan vetäytyvän pois.  
"E-en mitään! Sam aloitti!" Billy änkytti vastaukseksi. Kuulin juoksuaskelia ja käänsin päätäni Billyn suuntaan. Dean juoksi meitä kohti Matt perässään. Jennifer tuli heidän takanaan huoli kasvoillaan. Kun Dean ohitti Billyä, hän antoi tälle kovan tuuppauksen. Billy melkein kaatui maahan, mutta Matt oli ottamassa hänet kiinni. Näin Mattin ravistelevan Billyä, ja luin Mattin huulilta: oletko sekaisin?!

Kaikki hidastui ympärilläni kun tunsin tajuntani lipuvan hitaasti pois. Äänet hiljenivät ja katosivat sitten kokonaan.

Olin jo puoliksi ulkona kaikesta kun näin Deanin kumartuvan ylleni. Huoli paistoi hänen silmistään.  
"Sammy.. Sammy, oletko kunnossa? Vastaa minulle!" Dean yritti. Olin kuitenkin jo melkein tajuton, joten ainoa ääni joka irtosi huuliltani oli:  
"D'n..."

oO::Oo

Heräsin hitaasti. Ensin aloin tuntea asioita. Hassuinta oli se, etten oikeastaan tuntenut mitään muuta kuin lämpöä ja pehmeyttä. Mihinkään ei sattunut, ja se oli mielestäni outoa. Muistin Billyn ja minun tappelun hyvin. Olinko kuollut, kun mihinkään ei enää sattunut?

Kun viimein sain kerättyä tarpeeksi voimaa avatakseni silmäni näin motellihuoneemme katon. Huokaisin. En sentään ollut kuollut.

Käänsin päätäni ja näin Deanin. Tämä istui sängyllään selkä minuun päin ja puhui puhelimessa. Kuuntelin hiljaa hänen keskusteluaan.  
"Niin. Se oli Billy, näin sen."  
"Ei isä, hän on kunnossa. Nukkuu yhä."  
"Pidän. Ei, ei tarvitse. Pärjäämme kyllä, hoitele sinä se skinwalker loppuun. Okei. Moi."

Hitaasti Dean laski puhelimen korvaltaan ja kääntyi minua kohti. Deanilta meni hetki rekisteröidä että olin hereillä. Kun hän huomasi sen hän ryntäsi luokseni.  
"Hei Sammy. Oletko kunnossa?" Dean kysyi. Kuulin aidon huolen hänen äänestään.  
"Olen. Mihinkään ei satu. Mitä annoit minulle?" kysyin kiinnostuneena. Aspiriini ei taannut tällaista kivutomuutta.  
"Morphiinia. Älä kerro isälle." Naurahdin. Isä oli kieltänyt käyttämästä morphiinia liian lievissä asioissa. Ehkä Dean oli ajatellut minun olevan kovinkin kovissa kivuissa. Tietysti ilman morphiinia joka puolelle olisi sattunut, muttei mihinkään niin vakavasti. En ainakaan uskonut niin, mutta tunsin siteen rintakehäni ympärillä.

"Miksi minulla on side?" kysyin. "Ei kai Billy murtanut mitään?"  
"Ei, luojan kiitos siitä", Dean sanoi ja pudisti päätään. Välillemme laskeutui hiljaisuus. Aavistelin Deanin kysymyksen tulevan pian.  
"Miksi et kertonut että Billy kiusaa sinua?" Dean kysyi viimein. "En tietenkään olisi ottanut häntä mukaan jos olisin tiennyt."

En vastannut heti. Tietenkin Deanin puheessa oli perää, mutta...  
"Dean, aina kun kerron sinulle murheeni, otat niistä sellaisen vastuun ettet osaa pitää hauskaa. Ja halusin että sinulla on hauskaa edes yhtenä iltana", sanoin ja katsoin isoveljeäni silmiin.

Dean nojautui lähemmäs ja pörrötti hiuksiani. Hetken hän vain katseli minua.  
"Sammy. Tuo on typerintä mitä olen kuullut! Tietysti olen huolissani terveydestäsi ja jos kerrot minulle että sinua kiusataan- hakataan! Tietenkin otan siitä vastuuta. Minun pitäisi pitää sinut turvassa, vai mitä?" Dean selitti. Ymmärsin mitä Dean tarkoitti, mutten ollut varma ymmärsikö Dean mitä minä olin tarkoittanut.

"Mutta kun otat vastuun niin unohdat kaiken muun! Tunnet vain syyllisyyttä tai vihaa tai huolta tai mitä ikinä tahansa, ja unohdat kaiken mukavan mitä ympärilläsi tapahtuu. Vain koska minulla on ongelmia jonkun typerän pojan kanssa." Hiljenin hetkeksi. "Halusin sinun pitävän aidosti hauskaa edes yhtenä iltana. Ilman huolta tai syyllisyyttä."

Dean huokaisi ja vei kätensä hiuksiensa läpi.  
"Niin kai. Kiitos. Luulisin?" Dean mutisi. Naurahdin.  
"Ole hyvä. Kauanko olin ulkona?" kysyin. Dean kohautti harteitaan ja katsoi rannekelloaan.  
"Olit tajuton vain ehkä vartin. Kun sain sinut hereille lähdimme välittömästi tänne, mutta autossa joko nukahdit tai menetit tajusi uudelleen. Paikkasin sinut kun nukuit, ja no, nyt olemme tässä." Hiljenimme molemmat hetkeksi. Hetken päästä Dean nousi ja ilmoitti tekevänsä minulle aamupalaa.

"Paahtoleipää", pyysin. Dean kurkisti keittiöstä huoneeseen virnistäen.  
"Saamanne pitää, prinsessa", Dean nauroi ja palasi keittiöön. Hymyillen otin paremman asennon sängyllä ja jäin odottamaan aamupalaani.

oO::Oo

Istuimme Impalassa. Moottori kehräsi äänekkäästi ja päivä oli lämmin. Olimme menossa kauppaan ostamaan juotavaa itsellemme, sillä limsa oli loppunut.

Autossa mietin edellisiltaa ja Billyä. En voinut pidätellä kysymystä, kun se jo karkasi huuliltani.  
"Mitä Billy sanoi kun tulitte väliimme?" Dean vilkaisi minuun mutta keskittyi sitten tiehen.  
"Hän sanoi sinun aloittaneen sen, ja kun ketään meistä ei uskonut sitä, hän sanoi sinun olevan..." Dean hiljeni. Katsoin Deaniin uteliaana.  
"Mitä, Dean? Ei hän mitään niin pahaa voinut sanoa."  
"Hän sanoi sinun olevan huoranpenikka. Olit kuulemma ääliö ja kun kysyin mistä hän sellaista sai päähänsä, hän sanoi: 'Miksi muuten teidän isänne olisi lähtenyt ja jättänyt teidät kahdestaan? Veikkaan, että hän ei jaksanut Samin katselemista.' "

Olin hiljaa hetken. Billy oli osunut jotenkin arkaan paikkaan. Vaikken ikinä ollutkaan tuntenut äitiä, en silti hyväksynyt hänen haukkumistaan. Ääliö ei ollut mitään. Mutta juttu isästä? Mistä Billy sen oli repinyt?

"Aion hakata sen pojan", Dean mutisi. Havahduin ajatuksistani.  
"Mitä? Älä ole hullu."  
"Hän satutti sinua, Sammy. En _voi _antaa asian olla", Dean intti. Huokaisin.  
"Dean, yritä ymmärtää. Billy saattaa olla idiootti, mutta kostamalla vajoat hänen tasolleen", yritin. Dean pudisti päätään ja tiesin hävinneeni taistelun.  
"Okei. Muuten, minne Jennifer meni? Miten teille kävi?" kysyin. Dean kohautti hartioitaan.  
"Hän oli tosi huolissaan sinusta ja ymmärsi kun sanoin vieväni sinut kotiin lepäämään. Hän sanoi soittavansa tänään ja kysyvänsä sinun vointiasi." Deanin puhelin pirahti, ja Dean veti sen hymyillen taskustaan.  
"Jenniferistä puheenollen.. Heei, Jennifer! Ei, ei minulla ole kiire. Mitä? Hän on kunnossa.."

Deanin puhuessa Jenniferin kanssa uppoudun omiin ajatuksiini. Kylkeäni poltteli ikävästi, mutta osasin jo olla välittämättä kivusta.

Muistin kuinka olin eilen samaan aikaan ajatellut kauhulla tulevaa iltaa tivolissa. Nyt kun kaikki oli ohi, halusin palata vaikka tiesinkin miten Billyn kanssa tulisi tapahtumaan. Se ei haitannut minua. Minulla oli ollut mahtava ilta, ja olin nähnyt kuinka Deankin jätti deittinsä takiani.

Olin myös nähnyt kuinka Matthew oli ravistellut Billyä hänen hakattuaan minut.  
_Tekisikö Dean niin minulle? _mietin. Vaikka Dean ja minä olimme toki tapelleet, joskus niinkin pitkälle kuin minun pyörtymiseeni, oli Mattin silmissä ollut jotakin, jota en ollut koskaan nähnyt Deanin silmissä. Mattin silmät olivat vihaiset, huolestuneet ja raivostuneet samaan aikaan. Tajusin, että Matthewista tulisi kunnon mies. Häneen voisi luottaa. Sillä se, kuinka hän oli asettanut itsensä heikomman puolelle, vaikka se tarkoittikin viileämpiä välejä perheenjäseneensä, oli ollut rohkeaa.

Olin nähnyt Billynkin silmissä jotain. Tai ei, kyse oli siitä mitä en nähnyt. En nähnyt katumusta, en surua, en ärsyyntyneisyyttä. En mitään muuta kuin vihaa.  
_Billy on vakavasti sairas, _ajattelin.

Niiden ajatusten myötä annoin itseni nukahtaa Impalan ikkunaa vasten.

**Hyvä? Huono? Kommentit on aina kivoja!**

+Osa tästä ficistä on kirjotettu puol kolme maanantai-aamuyöllä puolikoomassa. Eli jos siellä on kirjotusvirheitä tai jotain muuta, syyttäkää koomaa. :)


End file.
